Sea of Tears
by LadyOfSin
Summary: One Shot "oof!" She groaned before sitting up. "Oh dear Heavens above me!" She gasped. A boy....no man, lay in the sand besider her. kinda cheesy


Sea of Tears

"Yea, well screw this, because I'm NOT marrying Kikyou!" Inu Yasha yelled for the ocean to hear it seemed. His tail moved back and forth under him as he began to stir up a current.

"Inu Yasha!" his mother almost screamed in frustration. "We need an heir. You're father is not well. You must take his place as King, and to do that, you must take a wife! Please Inu Yasha! What is the matter with Kikyou? She is a respectable young mermaid of a good clan. Besides, you are well past 22, almost 23! And you love Kikyou do you not?"

Inu Yasha sighed. "I love her Mother, but only as a friend. I cannot marry her as you so wish."

Suddenly, his mother's face hardened. "Inu Yasha I have had it with your attitude. YOU WILL MARRY HER!"

In return, he growled, before swimming out of the room and angrily knocking over one of the vases. "I WILL NOT!" he yelled back over his shoulder.

Behind him, his mother slumped down on the throne. Whatever was she to do with him?

Kikyou gracefully moved back and forth in her bed chamber. Inu Yasha stormed in soon after in a fitful state. She sighed and gazed dismally at him. He swam over, and plopped himself on her clam shell bed. She left the vanity for his side, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Inu Yasha, is marrying me so dreadful that you must upset yourself and her Highness?" A mournful tone filled her voice.

He raised his head guiltily to stare into her eyes. "Kikyou, I love you, but I can't marry you. You know that. I'd be ruining both your life and mine. You would loose Sesshoumaru, and I would never be able to rest in peace. I don't love you in that way, and I don't think I ever can." His hand moved to fiddle with a necklace on his neck. A golden chain held upon a pink pearl. He had inherited it from his father before the King grew ill.

A sad smile overtook Kikyou's face. "Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru and I will get along with our lives as best we can. Wither it be together or apart. The kingdom needs this marriage, and maybe…maybe we can learn to love each other in that way. You never know."

He laughed a bitter laugh. "You and Sesshoumaru were meant for each other Kikyou, and please do not deny it. You're my best friend and Sesshoumaru is like a brother. It'd tear the both of you apart, our marriage. Besides, I…I want a chance at true love. I want to feel the completeness of being with your soul mate as you feel with him."

"But the kingdom Inu Yasha, the people…"

"Screw the kingdom! Screw the people!" He then swam furiously from her room as he had done in the throne room.

Inu Yasha started for the only place that made him feel at peace, the Drop Off. It was a dangerous place, because the current there was so strong, but he'd risk it; despite the storm raging over head in the human world.

A 21 year old Kagome laughed gaily as she raced down the sandy beach looking for more shells to fill her bamboo woven basket. Shrieking, she tumbled into the soft land with the tide washing over her toes softly. The ocean always calmed her. No matter how many times it had broken her heart, she still loved it. It was like a sister to her.

Suddenly the skies rumbled, ruining the innocent moment, and the clouds turned grey.

"It's going to be a big storm. I should get home soon. I don't want to be caught out in this storm," She murmured before getting up and heading up the hill back to the small cottage overlooking the sea.

Inu Yasha swam with all his might fighting to get out of the strong pull of the current. He had been swimming over to sit on the edge of the drop off, but before he knew it, he was sucked up into the strong pulling stream of water. He had to get out. The current led to the human world, a forbidden place.

Seemingly out of no where, a large object hit him over the head. His world turned black. His last thought being, 'Damn….'

She awoke to the soft chirping of the birds of the forest in her back yard. Yawning, and then stretching, she rose to get dressed. She pulled on a plain green dress. It had a modest chest line, and fit her nicely, before fanning out to fall around her feet. Sighing, she pulled on a white lacy apron. The house work wouldn't get done by itself.

She was about to leave her small bedroom, and move to the only other room in the house, when something caught her eye. The shores below were covered in all kinds of things. Biting her lip, she tried to resist the call of the ocean. Shaking her head, she began to pad softly into the other room which served as a kitchen, and a living room all at once.

She found the small two room cottage comfy, but compared to other buildings in the city, it was a puny box on an overhanging cliff. She managed to pick up her broom, before the picture of all the shells scattered across the shore filled her mind once more. Kagome glanced over at her collection laying in the corner of the room in a small velvet box.

Finally giving in, she dropped the broom, pulled on her worn out sandles, and skittered out of the house, and down the hill side once more. She moved swiftly and quickly, barely containing her excitement. Already she had spotted three shells that she wanted for her collection. Through her excitement, she failed to notice a body, and tripped clumsily over it.

"Oof!" she groaned, before sitting up. "Oh dear Heavens above me!" She gasped.

A boy…no man, lay in the sand beside her. He had silver hair, long and flowing, and he wore the most intricate clothing. He looked almost royal, and the jewelry he wore proved it. Even in his unconscious state he held an air of arrogance. Swallowing, her gaze moved downwards, only to find he had no shoes on his feet.

"Hey!" She whispered into his ear shaking him lightly. "Excuse me sir…SIR!" But stir he did not.

Biting her bottom lip, she sat him up with much difficulty, and began the long walk up the hill to her home, with the man on her back and all.

His head hurt, his tail was aching, and he couldn't breathe….HE COULDN'T BREATHE! Inu Yasha snapped open his eyes willing his gills to work, grasping at his throat, before in a last attempt to save himself, opening his mouth to swallow a mouth full of water, then his hand grasped for his sacred necklace. Only when he had gained his breathe and felt that his necklace was there, did he notice that he wasn't under water…and he didn't have gills, instead a "nose", and…..he had feet.

Eyes wide he began to panic. There had only been one occasion that he had turned into a human, and that had been his 18th birthday, when he was allowed to surface. He let out a squeal of alarm. Instantly, he heard the pounding of something….foot steps was it? A girl burst into the room and screamed when he screamed.

After a while of screaming, she was the first to break the tense silence. "Hi…I'm Kagome! What's your name?"

Inu Yasha furrowed his eyebrows together. She looked familiar. "Where am I?" He rasped out in a shaky voice.

Her eyes opened in realization. "Oh! I'm sorry, you must be so thirsty! Here, I'll be right back!"

Before he could do anything, she had left the doorway. Sitting up, he could see her bend over a basin, and fill a small wooden cup with water. She turned, smiled, and moved to sit beside him, before handing it to him.

After drinking, he asked once more. "Where am I?"

Kagome giggled for some odd reason, and Inu Yasha decided that he like her laugh. "You're on the shore of the 'Sea of Tears'. There was a horrible storm last night, and I found you washed up on the coast, so I brought you here. What's your name?" She asked again.

"Inu Yasha." He grumbled.

Kagome smiled again. "Inu Yasha…dog demon…. I like it!" she decided.

"Feh! Listen lady thanks, but I'm gonna go now."

"Wait! You're still shaky from the storm, and I think you're coming down with something! You shouldn't leave yet." She tried to sit him back down when he stood, but he was stronger and taller than her.

"Oi! I said thanks, and besides I'll be fine! Now MOVE!" He tried to move around her.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "OI! yourself! Could you not show some hospitality? I just saved you, and I'm only concerned for your safety okay? You don't have to be all rude to me!"

"Well I didn't ask you to save me now did I! God! If I had known I'd end up here with you, I'd rather be dead!" All of the frustration that he had previously felt, all of his fear and panic, had come out in that one statement.

A shocked expression filled her blue/grey eyes, and her rosy cheeks grew pail. Even her soft raven locks seemed to loose their sheen. Her eyes glazed over, before lowered her head, and moved out of his way silently.

Blinking in surprise, he replayed his words over in his mind. "Oh…hey…um… I'm sorry I …."

"It's okay….you can leave if you'd like. I'm sorry for keeping you." Still she didn't raise her head.

"Look um…" he paused, were those tears? Had he made her cry? "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay! Really!" She insisted weakly, still not looking up.

Swallowing, he used two fingers to raise her head to look up at him, and meet his gaze. He froze. Her eyes held so much pain, but, they were so beautiful. Only now had he realized that SHE was beautiful as well. He swallowed as her eyes began to search his.

Kagome stopped breathing for a split second, and her heart skipped a beat. His eyes were an amazing shade of gold. Never had she seen such a thing. They were magnificent. She was lost in them within seconds. She was drowning in his soul.

Slowly, without either of them noticing, they drew closer and closer to each other. Now, they were mere millimeters apart. Lips slightly parted, they could feel each others very breathe. Unable to contain herself, Kagome closed the gap between them. She stood on her toes, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and he in turn, crushed her to his body.

Her soft lips upon his made it feel like Heaven. She tasted like sweet rain on a mid summers day. Kagome gasped quietly, as he licked her lips asking for permission, and admission. She hesitantly opened her mouth. For minutes, but mere seconds to them, they explored the other, lost in a world of bliss; ignorant to all pain.

Finally, Kagome pulled back gasping for air with Inu Yasha following suit. Blushing, Kagome began to let go, but Inu Yasha pulled her back to him missing the warmth of her body almost immediately. He nuzzled her hair taking in her scent. He had known this girl for a mere ten minutes, and already he had kissed her, and it seemed like he couldn't live without her.

Kagome reveled in the sound of his heart thrumming in her ears. She felt so safe, so complete, so…. happy. And she was truly happy. This emotion that had eluded her heart for so many years, was back because of one simple kiss from this one man. "Um… Inu Yasha?"

Snapping out of it, Inu Yasha withdrew his body from hers, but just enough to see her face. "Yeah?"

"I um…I hardly know you, but…"

"But I've never felt so complete with anyone before!" Inu Yasha cut her off.

A surprised feeling washed over her features, and her stomach did flops. Her heart quickened, and Inu Yasha could feel it. He didn't know if he should be afraid, of jumping for joy. Her eyes met his once more. "I've never felt so safe." She finished.

Smiling, Inu Yasha swept her once more into a loving embrace, and kissed her senseless.

It had been three days since Inu Yasha had washed up on the coast of what Kagome called, the "Sea of Tears", and he had never been happier. It seemed like he was falling in love and fast. Of course he didn't know what to be in love felt like, but no one had ever made him feel this way before. Not even Kikyou when he held a childish crush for her. Sighing, he stroked her soft silky hair with one hand, and the other played with his necklace.

They lay on the beach on a small blanket Kagome had found. Her head lay resting on his chest, with her body curled up beside him. Smiling a goofy smile Kagome beamed up at him. She raised her hand and gently stroked his cheek affectionately. "I love you Inu Yasha. I hope you know that."

"Feh! 'Coarse I do!" He began to joke. "Oi! What're you looking comfy for wench? Wipe that smile off your face, it's bugging me!"

She placed on a sly look. "Oh really? Maybe I should just keep it on then. After all I wouldn't want you too content now would I?"

It was their little game that they had developed over the last couple of days. They would bicker over nothing until someone came out on top. This round ended like every other round…with Kagome the victor giggling her pretty little head off, and Inu Yasha pouting at his loss.

'He's so cute!' Kagome thought. 'I've never felt so whole with anyone before, I think I really AM in love….' She trailed off. But as she looked up at his pouting face, she burst out laughing once more.

"What's so funny wench?" Inu Yasha grumbled.

"You look so cute pouting!" She exclaimed.

"I don't pout!" He protested.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yeah really!"

"Uh huh. What're you doing now then?" She challenged as she pulled her self up so that she was supported by her elbows, and she was at eye level with him.

Inu Yasha's pout vanished, and was replaced by a smirk. "Kissing you."

Her eyes widened a split second before she was pulled down to meet his lips. The couple sat merrily gazing at the setting sun. Both of them blissfully oblivious to the troubles of the world around them. Inu Yasha glanced at the girl by his side and sighed, before looking at the ocean. 'Mom, Dad, I don't want to go back. I miss you but…I'm in love.' He thought. 'I'm in love.'

'Three days. THREE DAYS!' Kikyou thought angrily. 'Where are you Inu Yasha! Gods, it's just like that idiot to up and disappear.' She sighed. The Queen was a mess. She blamed his disappearance on herself, and the King was worse off. Each day, his condition worsened. Inu Yasha was no where to be found.

"Calm down Kikyou." Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and held her securely in his grasp.

"How can I Sess?" She asked him. "Inu Yasha could be out there hurt somewhere, and we can't even find him."

"He's fine. Inu Yasha is strong."

And before long, Kikyou was too wrapped up in a loving kiss to think coherently any longer.

In her room, the Queen began swimming circles around the bed. 'Inu Yasha. Where have you gone? Are you alright?' She pondered. Closing her eyes in resolve, she decided to do the only thing she could think of. She left to find the sorceress Kaede. It was the only way to find him now.

Inu Yasha sipped his soup beside Kagome gazing into the fire lost in deep thought. Where was Kagome's family? Why was she so sad? Why was the ocean named the name it was? Was his mother alright? He sighed.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome stared at him with worry written clearly across her face, "are you alright?"

"Kagome," he whispered.

"Yes?" She asked with fear growing in the pit of her stomach. Was he going to leave her? Was he sick? Did he not….love her?

"Where's your family Kagome?"

Relief and pain swept over her like a tsunami. Her gaze moved back to the fire, and she let her eyes overflow with sorrow once more. Her stormy orbs like the first time Inu Yasha had seen her.

"Dead." She got out hoarsely. "They're dead. My father and I were close, for many a time he would go out to sea, trading goods, and come back with a bump or two. The one summer, he left like any other day. There were no signs of a storm anywhere. He left with my little brother, Souta. Souta was 12 at the time, and ready to start taking up the family business. But, that night, the worst storm ever imaginable swept over the land. Since then, my father and brother never returned.

"My Grandfather went to look for them. Patching up his old boat, we tried to convince him not to go. But he didn't listen to my mother and I. He laughed and told us that the "Shikon no Tama" and him had seen many a storm, and that this voyage would be no different than any other. Like those before him…he did not return." Kagome choked down a sob. Inu Yasha opened his mouth to tell her to stop, but she silenced him with a raised hand. The pain had eaten away at her heart for ten years. She needed to tell someone, she had to get it all out.

"It was only my mother and I after that," she began again, "and we got by, just the two of us for a little while. But, my mother and father, they were…you wouldn't find another couple that loved each other more than they. Two weeks had gone and passed since my Grandfather had passed, and four since my father had disappeared. At first I didn't want to believe it, but it was as clear as day. I didn't notice till it was too late. Lost in my self pity, I never noticed my mother loosing her spirit, getting skinnier…loosing her will to live. She passed on a week later, and I was left here. By the sea that took it all away….waiting for the return of my family. And for ten years I have waited."

Inu Yasha froze. He'd never known, and if he had he'd have never brought it up. "I'm sorry Kags, I…"

"It's okay." She smiled, and wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks like rain. "It's not your fault. I still have the ocean, and my home, and my shells that my father left to me….and…" She left it at that. Afraid to say what was on her mind. She loved him, but he had yet to tell her if he loved her to.

"And you still have me." Inu Yasha drew her into his arms. "I'll never leave you Kagome. I'll always be by your side no matter what."

She wept into his shirt and cried the hardest she ever had. 'That's what they told me.' She thought. 'Those were their last words to me…all of them!' "Promise Inu Yasha," She whispered weakly, "Promise me you'll keep your word."

"I promise you Kagome that I'll always be here by your side."

Smiling Kagome gave a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

Inu Yasha swallowed. She had told him her deepest pain…he should tell her his, but…would she still love him if he told her? Told her the truth? 'Yes,' he thought, 'she would.'

"Kags, there's something I need to tell you."

Her head snapped over to look in his direction again. The tear stains left trails on her cheeks. "Yes?" She stammered as her heart pounded against her chest.

"I'm not…what you think I am." He began to fidget in his seat.

"What?" She was confused.

"I'm not…I'm not human Kagome."

Her eyes widened. Then, she laughed awkwardly. "Nice joke Inu Yasha."

"No, I'm serious, I'm…I wasn't swept away in the storm." She looked confused, and lost all of sudden. "I was swept up in the current and pulled to the surface world. Kags, I'm… I'm a mermaid. The Prince of Mermaids to be exact."

Shock fell over her face. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe her ears. She gazed at him, before her eyes glazed over, and then….she fainted.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled out startled. He walked over with ease to pick her up. Over the days he'd become accustomed to feet and noses. "Kags, wake up! Kags!"

Her eye lids fluttered. "Oh dear merciful gods above me." She murmured.

Inu Yasha moved his gaze from her. He was wrong. She didn't love him.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kagome asked before laughing happily, and almost giddily.

"Wha-what?" He stumbled over his words from shock.

"Inu Yasha, I still love you, it's just…a bit of a shock." Their eyes met, and he could tell that she indeed loved him.

'She still loves me…she doesn't care that I'm a mermaid….heck, she actually BELIEVED me!' "I'm glad," he murmured, "because I love you too." After watching her eyes widen in joy, he captured her lips in a kiss unlike no other.

"Kaede!" The Queen called into the small hut. "Kaede, I need your help my old deer friend."

And old mermaid appeared at the door of the hut. Her long gray hair was tied back, and she wore a robe of white, with a black eye patch over her right eye. "Your highness, is that ye?"

"Yes Kaede…I need your help. Inu Yasha has…"

"He has gone missing, and thy wish it of me to call upon him correct?"

"Yes. I do. Please, could you help me?"

"Aye, that I can, please come in." She moved aside for the Queen to enter.

The Queen took a seat on a chair of coral. It was a moderate hut. With a simple medicine room, the room they occupied now, and a bedroom. Kaede left the room, and returned later with a mirror. Its frame was made of a silvery substance. Placing it upon a small table in front of the queen, she sighed.

"Your Highness, please concentrate hard on Inu Yasha, and place a hand on the mirror."

The Queen did so, as Kaede began to chant in an old language long forgotten.

Inu Yasha awoke with a start. He was yearning for something. Glancing over at Kagome, whom lay beside him, he gently pried her fingers from his shirt. Getting up, he began to walk randomly around the house. Confused, he couldn't seem to control his own body. Swallowing, he was led out the door, and to the edge of the sea.

Fear consumed him. 'A calling. Mother is calling me back to the ocean!' He started to feel a cold sensation in the pit of his stomach. 'NO! I won't go back…I can't!' He fingered a small lump in his pocket, and felt a surge of will power that kept him from moving farther into the ocean than he currently stood.

Kaede grunted, and gasped. "Your Highness, he is strong in will, and mark my words so is this magic, but his will surpasses my spell. You must do something to convince him…"Kaede cut herself off as she began to concentrate once more on the task at hand.

Nodding, the Queen looked into the mirror. She saw her son standing there, knee high in water, with an aggravated look on his face. "Inu Yasha," she whispered.

In the mirror he looked around wildly looking for the speaker. It was a confusing moment she knew, for he probably heard her voice, but saw not her image as she saw his.

"Mo-mother?" he stammered.

"Inu Yasha, come home. Come back to us."

His eyes narrowed. "I-I can't mother. I'm in love! I can't leave her now!"

Kagome awoke with a start. The warmth that had surrounded her was gone. She searched the room with her eyes frantically looking for Inu Yasha, but found none. A soft whisper caught her ear. It sounded like a woman's voice. Getting off her mat, she walked swiftly, but silently out the door and down to the ocean shore where she knew she'd find him. But she stopped in her tracks as she heard the beginnings of the end.

"Inu Yasha, come home. Come back to us."

Inu Yasha's voice rung clear in the night. "I-I can't mother. I'm in love! I can't leave her now!"

"Inu Yasha! Please…please tell me that she…that she isn't a land dweller!"

Inu Yasha paused. Kagome's heart sped up. Anxiety consumed her, and fear buried her. She fell to her knees in the soft sand. The voice of her love broke her trance. "She is mother…What of it!"

"Gods above! Pray tell me that it isn't true! Tell me that you jest with me!"

"I'm telling the truth mother! You can't make me leave! I'm in love! Isn't that enough! I LOVE HER!"

Silence rained the awkwardly cold, heart wrenching, night. "What of the Kingdom? My dearest son, what of your father?"

"They will do without me! But she can't do without me, NOR I HER!" was his heartfelt strong reply.

"Inu Yasha…you have two days. I will grace you with two days to say goodbye!"

"NO! MOTHER!" Silence. "MOTHER! MOTHER! DAMMIT I'M IN LOVE! MOTHER!" He let out a yell of frustration, and sank to the floor supporting himself on his hands and knees. Tears were threatening to fall down his face. Tears…he had never tasted them, or felt them run down his skin before. The water that always surrounded him prevented that.

A dainty hand that could only belong to Kagome, was placed on his shoulder. She knelt beside him, and held him to her chest. Together they sat in silent understanding, simply savoring the time they had together.

Morning broke as the sun rose over the horizon. Kagome blinked, and sighed sadly when she remembered the night before last. She glanced up at Inu Yasha who lay asleep in the sand under her. Raising her hand, she ran her fingers through his silver locks. Tears began to weld in her eyes as it occurred to her. This would be the fifth time that the sea had taken away all she held dear.

"Mmmm," Inu Yasha began to stir, "Morning."

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." She smiled trying to make things seem normal, but Inu Yasha ruined her façade.

"How much did you hear?" He asked sitting up, and pulling her onto his lap.

She sighed, then bit her bottom lip. "Let's make the best of our time together okay Inu Yasha? Before you have to go back, let's savor what little time we have making memories that we will look back on and smile about, instead of cry over the wasted time."

He took that as "all of it", and sat up so he could pulled her closer and nuzzle her neck whilst inhaling the scent that was Kagome. She embraced him around his middle. "This day, is only so long, and should be spent doing something more than moping," Kagome whispered weakly.

"Kagome," he pulled away slightly, but still held her, "you're crying!"

Rapidly wiping her eyes, she rose and extended a hand. "Let's go for a walk today! It's so nice out!" She replied placing on a fake smile. But that was all it was. A smile that never reached her eyes.

Nodding solemnly, the Prince stood, and took hold of her hand. Aware that they fit so perfectly together. No words were spoken on the walk that they would treasure for the rest of their lives. Inu Yasha slipped his hand over the bump in his pocket. He cringed at the thought of never being able to give it to her.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome stopped beside him, and met his eyes. Her eyes….they were so full of pain, so full of remorse, so full of….love. She still loved him, no matter if he was leaving or not.

"Kagome…would you stay by my side no matter what, even though we've but two days together? Would you love only me and swear your heart is mine?" His gaze moved from her to the setting sun, and he realized that time was indeed short.

She held her breathe. A sad smile over took her features. She loved him more than anything, and she would give anything to be with him, if just for even one last day. She would swear away everything that she had held so dear before, if it meant that she could hold him close to her in her heart.

Kagome glanced up, and slowly nodded yes. Her voice quivered as she spoke. "I would give up the world and more. I would wait all of eternity just to love you."

Reaching into his pocket, Inu Yasha pulled out his necklace. Its gold chain sparkled from the love it would represent, and the pink gem gleamed with sorrow. Inu Yasha placed it around her neck.

Kagome gasped in shock. "Inu Yasha?" She questioned him.

Inu Yasha took in a big breathe. "It was my fathers. He told me, to give it to whom I desired to be with." His voice began to quiver with unshed tears. "And I wish to be with you Kagome. Always, in some form, I will carry you in my heart, for as long as you carry me in yours."

Kagome let silent tears course down her cheeks. She clutched the necklace tightly in her fist. Sniffing, she lent towards him letting him wrap her in a warm embrace that could only be that of a lovers. Together, they wept tears of sorrow, pain, love, longing, and regret. The regret of not being able to be together killed the both of them inside softly. A mutual vow was made during this moment. A vow never to love anyone but the other, and a vow to be together again someday, somehow when fate would allow it.

Side by side the couple sat cherishing the last hours of their time together. No words were spoken. No words were needed. Kagome glanced at Inu Yasha. He was enraged. His leaving was inevitable. Within a week, she had fallen in love with the most desirable man, and within that same week, she had broken her heart. Turning her face from him, she broke down into quite tears.

'It's tearing me apart.' She thought. 'It's tearing me apart that I can't be with him. I can't love him. I can't marry him….I'm not in his future. I'm dying. I'm dying and it hurts.' She fingered the necklace on her neck. 'It's not meant for me. He will love again, though I will not, I will make sure that he will. He will love, and live, as I love and die.'

He sat glaring at the ocean. Why? Why did things have to end up the way that they did? Why was he doomed to such a fate so cruel? He was oblivious to Kagome's tears as he, for the first time, shed tears of his own.

'Salty, and bitter.' He grimaced. 'They are salty and bitter like the events that bring them. Like the pain that stabs at my heart and wrenches it so.'

Kagome stood beside him. He followed suit. Her smile killed him, for he knew behind the fake joy was a pain that was too deep for him to understand.

"I would like…" Her voice cracked, and she had to clear her throat. Even so, tears still fell down her smooth skin. Rivers of pain left her, but she was hit with even more. "I would like to kiss you. One last time…to…"

His lips crashed upon hers before she could finish. For a split second, it was Heaven, and all their troubles were forgotten. For a moment, he didn't have to go back, and she wouldn't have to live alone. Inu Yasha sighed, and moved to deepen the kiss. 'One last time I want to taste your sweet lips Kagome.' 'One last time I want to feel your soft skin against mine Inu Yasha.' Kagome leaned in more. 'One last time, I want to love you.' As if those were the magic thoughts, Inu Yasha was wrenched away from Kagome.

"INU YASHA!" She reached out to him, but couldn't get through. A pillar of water had surrounded him. The current was to strong. "INU YASHA!"

He called out for her. He called so loud, but he couldn't reach her. A small hand finally burst through. Inu Yasha groped for it. Already he could feel the transformation. He had barely grasped her hand, when suddenly it was gone….all was black.

He awoke later that week. The Queen was ecstatic about his awakening, but Kikyou and Sesshoumaru could see that inside, he was dead. The minute that he had been snatched away from what ever land dweller had captured his heart, he died.

The Queen swam in, and sat on a chair beside his bed. "Inu Yasha, how do you feel?" Her voice was chirpy and joyous as if nothing had happened.

With golden eyes hollow of everything but pain, he met her gaze. When she frowned, he turned to his side with his back facing her.

"Yash, dear, I know it hurts now, but it's for the best, and you'll get over her in time. Surely no land dweller could be that appealing. There are many mermaids here that would catch your fancy."

Still he did not answer. He had nothing to say. He had given her his heart, and she had given it back. She thought she had given it back. Inu Yasha clutched the jewel like a life line. His tears fell but were lost to Sea of Tears.

Kagome sat on the sand letting the tide lick her toes. Her vacant gaze remained fixated on the sea. Fifty years had passed, and she had waited for him every day of her life. But like her family, he did not return to her. Like a fool, she had kept his heart, because he still kept hers. And like a widow, she wasted away. Waiting to be returned to her love. Waiting for a fate, not meant for her.

Fifty years had gone by, and he got worse everyday. Somehow, he had survived without her. Now, he lay beside his wife. His wife whom he did not love. Tears fell. 'One last time.' He thought. 'I will cry one last time.' His hand moved to hold the jewel as if it was Kagome that he held. 'You gave this to me hoping to give me my heart back, but you didn't know that you are the only one who will every possess it. I will find you. We will be together, and live the life we never had. I love you Kagome.' And he painfully closed his eyes one last time.

Epilogue

"Father," a young four boy with black hair and purple eyes stared up at his father from his bed. "Did the lady and the Prince end up together in the end?"

He smiled sadly. " No Yasha, they did not."

"Oh…" his sorrowful moment was interrupted by a yawn.

With eyes of pity, Sesshoumaru left the room. Kikyou swam up behind him and rest her head upon his shoulder. "It pains me still to know that he died alone, and she with much sorrow."

He turned and held her. "The fates have deemed it to be this way. For a century, they have ended with the same as the first time. I don't know if they'll ever find each other."

Kikyou sobbed. "They may never find each other, but their hearts, will always belong to one another. True love never dies."

Disclaimer: I will never own Inu Yasha….period…..


End file.
